The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines combust a mixture of air and fuel to generate torque. The fuel may be a combination of liquid fuel and vapor fuel. A fuel system supplies liquid fuel and vapor fuel to the engine. A fuel injector provides the engine with liquid fuel drawn from a fuel tank. A vapor purge system provides the engine with fuel vapor drawn from a vapor canister.
Liquid fuel is stored within the fuel tank. In some circumstances, the liquid fuel may vaporize and form fuel vapor. The vapor canister traps and stores the fuel vapor. The purge system includes a purge valve. Operation of the engine causes a vacuum (low pressure relative to atmospheric pressure) to form within an intake manifold of the engine. The vacuum within the intake manifold and selective actuation of the purge valve allows the fuel vapor to be drawn into the intake manifold and purge the fuel vapor from the vapor canister.